Natsume Hyuuga not crimson but hazel
by KuroiHorror
Summary: Mikan love Natsume very much but he don’t know it. Can he understand it through a ...... she gave to him before she was ..........?


**Author**: hey, hope you guys read this story of mine. It's my first time write a story in other word, this is my first one. I'll shoot for three reviews. Enjoy!

P/s: I don't own Gakuen alice so just read my plot.

**Summary**: Mikan love Natsume very much but he don't know it and he really thought she just another fan girl of his that sacrifice everything for him but this mikan sakura give up anything to make him know that it's hard to hide her feeling. But can he see her after he's having deadliest mission?????

**+-+-+-Natsume Hyuuga not crimson but hazel-+-+-+**

**Prologue**

Mikan sakura

I woke up early, pretty early, for today I don't know why but it seems something rather happen. It is quiet rare for me to wake up this time. Well, what had happen, happened. I can't change it.

Now, I walk myself to my 'class sweet class' classroom. I open the door and saw my LONG TIME CRUSH. Well, I just can't be myself at the time whenever I saw him like for an example, my body will sweat and my mouth shivered and I can even says random words that I can't find on the dictionary. Weird… I know.

Right now, my body all sweat. I'm so nervous. But then I walk to my seat as like there is nothing happen. I sit and start to take out my books. I read patiently and like normal girls would do, turning the pages.

"Oi" I heard him saying something. I turn to my back which happens to be his seat. "Little girl" he said. I _clench_ my hand to fist when I heard he is calling me that. I look into his crimson eyes. Wait… it shows that he's in pain… but why….

"What?" I ask in anger but inside I'm confused. "Get me some water" he said more like demanding. I get up as soon he finish talk and walk to the door and I stop when I heard he talk more. "As I expected, you are one of _my fan girls_ that would _die _for getting _anything _from me. Tch" he popped his legs to the table.

"No! I AM NOT. I JUST WANT TO HELP YOU!" I shout to him. "hm" he mumble. "You just don't know how I love you and how I suffer for this feeling." I murmured in silent and take my steps to get out of the class and walk toward the tree. You know…. The Sakura tree.

**Class.**

Hotaru imai

I wonder why she not likes her self today. She always runs to me and say my name like 100 times, how annoying and now … how I miss to shoot her.

Ruka Nogi

Sakura-san…. I wonder what had happen to her. I was about to tell her that I had a new pet but she just 'oh sure'. I hope is okay…

Anna umenomiya

What had happen to mikan-chan, she is not cheery like always. She always tastes my cookies and smile brightly but now she just ….. Blunt?

Nonoko ogasawara

Mikan-chan…. Is she alright???? Her face pale. I always need her to smell my potion and let her guess what it is but now she is like…. Hotaru-chan...

Kokoro yome

I miss to read her mind, as usually, I found something interesting in her piece. But this all day, she block. I ask her is something matter but she just face me away… this is weird.

Yuu tobita 

Sakura-san… she is blunt today, far blunter than the ice queen. She is not very pleased when she listen to my new fining in the library, but instead hearing those, she slept, was she sleep late?

Natsume Hyuuga

I wonder what had happen to her. Waking up early, for me she is weird and ..fans. Whatever. She'll give up everything she had. What a foolish little girl.

Wait… I felt some weird atmosphere and a figure presence. "Kuro neko" I heard the figure talking at the back of my body and only word in my mind pass. Mission. I walk to the northern wood and started to jump bushes by bushes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon I finish the mission I keep cursing under my breath. It hurt does a lot. Well, I don't think I can hold it any longer. I quickly need to find a place for me to rest or heal the wound inside my dorm but it too far. Think I'll stick with the first one. I go find a nearby tree.

I hide behind the tree trunk when I heard some footsteps.

Normal

Tap…tap…tap…tap…tap… the footsteps stop. Natsume can hear all the talking of the figure. "*sigh* waking up early and now my eyes can't shut. What a weird day." From the saying, natsume can realize that this is belonging to the voice of one and only mikan sakura.

The night so sparkle beautiful. With a flash of eyes there is a shooting star. Mikan quick clap her hands together, close her eyes and start to make a wish. On the other hand, natsume giggle on the inside because mikan is easily fool by thinking that shooting star can grant wishes.

He lend forward close the tree for focusing what kind of wish his so called stupid girl made. "I wish that I had courage to confess to him and I wish that I can use all my Alice or power of my full strengths to protect him from any harm" with that she opens her eyes and smile.

She started to move her body when she heard someone fall. It was natsume, she gasp loud and start to tug his body. "natsume-kun?" she asks in somehow worried tone. "Stop joking… are you okay?" she asks again. Mikan then bring him to the clinic. There is only one doctor a.k.a student council. Mikan explain to him.

"Can you help me to bring him to the room 008?" Subaru ask. Mikan had nothing to say other than nod. She helps natsume walk to the room and help him lay to the bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is 4 in the morning, natsume still has not yet wake, and the doctor not sleep either mikan. The doctor told mikan how he gets the wound and mikan shock might as well gasp. "By bullet?" she asks. "Yes, it seems he got some shot of it. All the blood wound from the nerve has gone to his eyes, which will make him ….blind…" Subaru said to the shocking mikan.

"How is his condition right now?" she asks. "Well, I'm afraid that he is now 15-85" Subaru said while his head down. Mikan shock when finding out her cheek was wet and about the news. "I-It ca-can't be" mikan shivered.

Mikan heart broken, she had no time to confess to him and now… he's leaving her for…. Forever. "Tell me," she starts. "Tell me how I can make him survive?" mikan beg on her knees. "Transplant, eyes and the other organs he needs." Subaru said. "I'll do it, doctor imai. I'll do it" she crying harder.

"What will your friends think about this?" Subaru sympathy on her. "My little sister will have no fun shooting on others. Anna, Nonoko and yuu will miss your smile while koko will had nobody to use his Alice with. And lastly, natsume…." He pause while take a look on natsume. "He will not pervert anymore and everything will be so boring without you, mikan sakura." Subaru comfort her.

"I … I …. Want to save him. Save natsume-kun. So please, doctor imai." Mikan beg hardly. "Okay, but you must tell your friend by letter before the transplant. "Hai" mikan said in lower tone. She well-known that her friends won't accept it but for natsume sake, they must understand. That night, she takes out a piece of paper and a pen and writes something.

**The following day started.**

Natsume Hyuuga

I blink. Blink twice and there goes thrice. I never thought I could survive after that mission but if I recall myself back, I was still there, watching that little girl clapping her hands together and make a wish but then I'm gone to black hole.

Then, I hear some knock. And I heard, "hey Natsume, Sakura-san you're both there?" that's sounded like Ruka. Sakura?? What does he meant by that little girl????? "Hey Natsume, I guess Sakura-san not here. Anyway, how' are you feeling?" he ask. " not good" I tell him, it's true, I'm still weak to move an inch.

"well, I hope you well soon. I wonder where Sakura-san today. She's not in her dorm, that was what imai-san told me just a while." Ruka said without looking at me, he just put a plastic on the table. But then he faced me. His happy face then change. Into serious neither angry, I can't tell.

And then he move his mouth to say, "why your eyes not in crimson colour?" he ask in some what weird tone. "what do you mean?" I ask him in return. "it's hazel in colour. Your eyes are in hazel in colour?"

**To be continued!**

Please review and thank you for reading this story. If you want to know the next chapter what about to happen, then don't be shy to review. I'll shoot for three. JA.


End file.
